In an infusion or injection system for the injection of a liquid, pressure measurement cells are used to detect the pressure of the liquid to be injected; they are located, for example, in an injection hose, in which the liquid is conveyed to an injection cannula. Thus, for example, Offenlegungsschrift DE 19900937 A1 shows an injector for the application of liquids, in particular, contrasting agents for X-ray tomography or magnetic resonance imaging, with a hose and a roller pump, which is at least partially embraced by the hose in a circumferential direction, to convey the liquid from a supply container to a cannula, wherein an opening formed in the hose wall is connected with the pressure chamber, connected, in turn, with the interior of the hose (3); the chamber has a component which can be adjusted by the effect of the liquid pressure and which acts on a pressure sensor.
From the European Patent EP 2011541 B1, a hose system, for an injection for the intravenous injection of contrasting agents and saline solution, is known, with a pump hose that is coupled with a pump, to convey the contrasting agent or the saline solution, in which a pressure sensor or, separately from it, a particle filter are arranged, one behind the other.
The disadvantage with such a system, in which the pressure measurement cell and the particle filter are separated from one another, is the cost factor. Thus, the pressure sensor and the particle filter have their own housing units, which increase the production costs of the system. In addition, the installation of the individual parts is more expensive, since more operations have to be undertaken in assembling the hose system. Another disadvantage is the low pressure stability of the particle filter used, which is usually designed as a pan filter. Also unfavorable is the increased pressure decline between the entry of the filter and its exit from the particle filter, which is produced by the relatively small filter area, which corresponds to the cross section of the pump hose. The handling operations when placing the pump hose into the pump is also disadvantageous.